I Know You Know
by GohanRules
Summary: Logan, the antisocial loser of the school, somehow gets dragged along to a party. He didn't think he'd have much fun until a blond stranger starts talking to him.


** Author's Note: ** Yay! Kogan! And it's a one-shot! Lol, sorry….i love this pairing. Obviously, it's for "I Know You Know". God I love that song so much! I love song-fics too as long as it's a song I like. I hope you guys like this. I might (emphasis on might) make this a two-shot, but I doubt it. I'm just saying, I'm still thinking about it.

**Warning: **m/m, slight language

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Big Time Rush.

Bright hot lights of every color moved around the large room. Loud, booming, pop music reverberated through the room, giving the air a fun, lively feeling. Bodies pressed and rubbed against each other to the beat of the music. Most people seemed to be having a great time, just forgetting about the troubles of their lives for a single night of carelessness and enjoyment. However, not everyone was on the dance floor.

Logan Mitchell, as expected, was sitting in a seat off to the side watching as everyone had the time of their lives. He was leaning forward on his leg, his chin resting in his hand securely as a small smile formed on his lips. His eyes were occupied with what could only be described as pitiful envy. Envy over the people who were so closely dancing with each other. In fact, the small brunet would more accurately classify it as dry humping than dancing. Still, he longed immensely to be one of those drunken, reckless, mindless teens.

_'At least they know how to have fun…,' _he thought bitterly.

Truth was, Logan didn't even know the real reason why he was here. It's not like he was invited, well not really. Camille had been the one to drag him along, going on about how he never went anywhere except the library. It hurt him to know that his best friend thought he just as much of no-life loser as everyone else in the school did, but he had still refused to go, using the excuse that he had too much homework. Of course, that had only caused the energetic girl to roll her eyes at him and double her efforts, throwing a few empty threats to make sure and convince Logan. After half an hour, Logan had given up and reluctantly agreed to go under the condition that Camille had to stay with him the whole time. She had nodded her head enthusiastically, promising to abide by the condition. Yet, as soon as they were let in, Camille had run off, mumbling something about a cute blond guy, and leaving Logan by himself.

And that left Logan here, pathetically watching over everyone as he ignored the dirty looks he received from everyone who managed to walk by. By now, he was used to all the rude stares and comments he'd always get from his classmates. He just let them fly over his shoulder, pretending they didn't affect him at all. The seventeen year old sighed heavily as he leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms. It was getting kind of late. He was starting to wonder where Camille was, after all, he _was _her ride; he couldn't just leave her here, no matter how much he wanted to leave.

"Uh…hey." A sudden voice sounded right next to Logan. He jumped slightly in surprise as he turned his head to the seat next to him. He couldn't help the annoyed sigh and roll of his eyes as he saw a tallish blond guy, looking to be about his age, smiling down at him. Logan immediately turned his gaze back to staring at the people dancing as his voice hardened.

"Look, I don't know who you are, but just leave me the fuck alone."

The blond cringed as he turned his vibrant green eyes downcast. His hands found each other on his lap as he began to wring them slowly.

"Did I do something to offend you?"

"Not yet, but I'm sure you'll find a way to change that," he replied, still not refusing to look at the blond. Said blond snapped his head up and shook his head fervently put his hands up in front of his chest innocently.

"No! I swear that's not why I'm here!" the blond promised. Logan finally chose to turn back around and meet the stranger's eyes. Right off the bat, the first thing he noticed was that whoever he was, the blond kid sure had the most alluring shade of green irises that he had ever witnessed. The genius found himself remaining quiet as he began to lose himself in them.

"Do I have something on my face?"

Logan snapped out of his trance at the sound of the question and shook his head. The blond only looked at him with a confused expression as he blushed lightly. Luckily for the other teen, the brunet didn't notice the blush due to the lack of constant illumination in the room.

"Oh okay…my name's Kendall by the way."

Kendall. That's a nice name. Logan always thought Kendall was a girl's name, but for some reason it seemed to fit the blond perfectly. The small male gave him a shy smile as he looked up at Kendall and nodded.

"I'm Logan Mitchell," he offered lamely.

_'Logan Mitchell? What teen says their last name when they meet someone? Great! Now he's going to know I'm a loser!' _

Kendall smiled widely at Logan, happy the brunet seemed to have opened up a bit.

"Logan Mitchell…cool name. Very…important sounding. Like a doctor or a CEO of a company." Logan chuckled as his cheeks reddened unnoticeably.

"Yea right, I think it sounds more like the name of a kindergarten teacher." Kendall seemed to find the statement the funniest thing in the world as he roared with laughter. Logan gulped nervously as he once again found himself staring at Kendall's forest green eyes. He couldn't help but love the way they brightened up even more as the taller teen continued to laugh. After a while, his laughter seemed to fade, and he was back to smiling that smile at Logan. He couldn't help but smile right back.

"You've got a nice smile." Logan blushed deeply at the compliment as he stared down at his shoes embarrassedly.

"T-thanks. Y-you have a nice smile too," he stuttered nervously as he peeked back up to the still smiling blond.

"Thanks, but I think I like yours better. Plus you-,"

"Kendall! There you are!" A sudden voice came and interrupted the blond. Logan raised an eyebrow as a tall brunet rushed in front of him and Kendall with a panicked look on his face. Logan looked back to Kendall and noticed the teen was looking extremely annoyed right now.

"_What_ James?" Kendall managed through clenched teeth. The tall brunet didn't seem to mind the blond's rudeness as he replied in a frantic tone.

"Carlos threw a slice of cake at me and it hit my hair! We have to go _now!"_

Logan's face dropped as he heard the blond had to leave so soon. Kendall on the other hand, rolled his eyes in annoyance as he sighed deeply and turned to look up at James.

"Just…go! I don't want to leave yet."

"But how are you going to-,"

"Don't worry, I'll figure something out. Just leave already!" James narrowed his eyes suspiciously at the blond before shrugging his shoulders to leave. Logan turned his attention to Kendall and raised an eyebrow in question. Kendall grinned sheepishly as he rubbed his arm.

"Uh…sorry about that. James is known for getting a little…worked up when it comes to his hair," he supplied.

"Um…okay."

"So, are you here with anybody Logan?" The question was simple enough, but the brunet couldn't help but roll his eyes and groan as he remembered he had to take Camille home.

"Yea, I came with a friend, but she just ran off as soon as we got here. I can't leave till she gets here; I'm her ride."

Kendall seemed to beam momentarily at the answer, but recollected himself moments later and acting like nothing had happened.

"Cool. So…how do you know Mercedes?"

"Who?"

"Mercedes."

"Who's that?"

"The girl who own this house and is having this party."

"Oh…I don't," Logan said nonchalantly as he looked back at the groups of teenagers still dancing.

_'Don't they get tired?'_

Kendall noticed the brunet's longing glance, but shrugged it off as he continued.

"Then how were you invited?" he asked.

"I told you, my friend dragged me along. I guess she was invited. I don't really care. I'm only here because she forced me."

Kendall chuckled at how non-caring Logan seemed. Most kids would have done anything to get invited to one of Mercedes' parties, but apparently, Logan couldn't care less. In fact, he didn't even know who Mercedes was.

"Plan on dancing?"

Logan looked away from the view of gyrating people to look at the blond next to him questioningly.

"Why would I?"

"'Cause I can tell you really want to. Why don't you go?" Logan scoffed.

"By myself? Yea, right."

"Well, why don't you ask a girl to dance with you?" Logan's face flushed wildly at the question as he stared down at his lap with a frown.

"U-um…I-I'm not really interested…," he mumbled. Kendall frowned at Logan's reply.

"What do you mean?"

"Just...never mind, okay?" Kendall nodded his head sadly as Logan turned back to staring at the people dancing. They were quiet for a minute. The only sound made was coming from the loud noise all around them, but they both remained speechless for what seemed like forever until Kendall decided to speak up again.

"You wanna dance?" he asked simply. Logan sighed as he gave the blond a deadpanned look.

"I already told you; I don't want to dance by myself, and I'm not going to ask a girl to dance with me," he said dismissively.

"But I'm not a girl."

Logan was sure that if he had been drinking anything at that moment, he would have ended up doing one of those cliché spit takes you see in movies. His heart began to pound uncontrollably as he looked up at Kendall. The blond was blushing and looking away from him as he wrung his hands on his lap again.

"Y-you mean…_you_ want to d-dance…with _me_?"

The other teen replied with nothing but a shy nod as he stared down at his lap. Logan felt his heart flutter at how childlike Kendall was acting. He couldn't help but think how cute he looked when he acted like this. He smiled widely as he sprang up from his seat. Kendall snapped his head up at the sudden action and looked up at Logan who was staring down at him.

"Well? Are you coming or not?" Logan asked with false impatience. Kendall's mouth dropped in disbelief as he looked up at the genius brunet.

"S-so you _do _want to-," Kendall couldn't finish the shy question as he was pulled up from his seat by the arm. He was surprised at how strong Logan was to be able to just pull him up like a child. He was even more surprised by the fact that Logan was now practically dragging him towards the dance floor, pushing through the mess of sweaty bodies in the way. One they came to a stop facing each other in the middle of all the people, the loud rock song was replaced by calmer, pop music. Neither of them recognized the song, but they were both happy for the change in music. They weren't really in the mood to just jump around, banging their heads like a couple of idiots, and as the smooth sound of matching male voices echoed around them, they automatically knew it was the perfect song to dance to.

_"Maybe this could be the line _

_ That starts the whole story_

_ Maybe you could be the one_

_ The one who's meant for me"_

The slightly blushing blond and shifting brunet stood in front of each other awkwardly, not exactly sure of what to do. Kendall stared down at the ground between his won out, green converse as he debated about turning around and going back. Logan on the other hand, was studying the other teen's actions as the crowd of people around them seemed to adapt to the new tempo of the song. Not for the first time since Kendall came up to him not so long ago, Logan was wondering why. Why did the taller, bushy-eyed teen come up and start a conversation with him? Why didn't he leave with his friends when they left? Why did he ask Logan to dance? But most importantly, why was this person who he'd just met having such an…effect on him?

_"I know that I should wait_

_ But what if you're my soul mate?_

_ I'll slow down when you say, slow down_

_ We can…"_

Kendall looked up as he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end, signaling someone was looking at him. He met the gaze of the petit teen in front of him and he couldn't help but to feel himself relax. There was something about the light brown shade of Logan's eyes that seemed to make him melt on the spot. It was an inexplicable feeling. Like if the blond wasn't careful, he'd suddenly find himself falling farther and farther into those emotion filled orbs until he was lost beyond rescue.

"Fuck it…," Kendall mumbled as walked closer toward Logan, never breaking the intense eye contact. Logan gasped as he felt a light touch on his hip.

_"We can party like the weekend_

_ You got me thinkin', we could be a thing, yea_

_ I know you know, I've got your heart pumpin'_

_ I know you know, we know we've got somethin'"_

Kendall encircled the smaller boy, lazily dragging his fingers around his waist, until he was behind Logan fully. He leaned in closer until his chest was pressed up against Logan's surprisingly muscular back. He smiled when he heard the small gap of surprise escape his lips. The blond then encircled his hands around the lean boy's stomach and began to sway his hips slowly, gauging the other's reaction before deciding to increase his movements to the beat of the song.

_"We could be onto something so good_

_ Tell me that you're mine_

_ I know you know, you've got my hearts pumpin'_

_ I know you know, we know we've got somethin'" _

Logan closed his eyes and involuntarily gasped as Kendall pressed his chest up against his back. He could feel the faint traces of defined muscle under the blond's shirt, which only resulted in causing Logan to lick his lips absently. Judging by the way Kendall was starting to move around, Logan knew he was basically asking permission to begin dancing.

_'Well, I shouldn't disappoint my dance partner…," _he thought as a smile plastered itself on his face. The shy brunet rested his arms over Kendall's and leaned his head back so it was leaning on the blond's chest. He tentatively began to move his hips back and forth along with Kendall until they were finally matching the rhythm of the music.

_"Do you notice me at all?_

_ I'm usually lost for words_

_ You know I can't help but fall _

_ I've never felt so sure"_

_ "Got me in a hurry_

_ But you don't gotta worry_

_ I'll slow down _

_ When you say slow down_

_ We can…,"_

Logan looked down to Kendall arms wrapped around him so casually. He felt a continuous where his body met Kendall's. The touch was so soft, yet strangely intimate. With that thought in mind, Logan yearned to heighten that intimacy in any way. His lithe, delicate fingers traced up Kendall's arms slowly. His fingertips were barely connecting with the nearly hairless, masculine arms of his partner. Logan soon found himself running out of skin to trace and his fingers met Kendall's clothed shoulder, but he didn't stop there. He continued his trail until his arms encircled the taller's neck and his hands met each other securely.

Kendall's eyes fluttered closed as Logan began to trail his arms slowly. The touch was faint, but he could feel himself shudder at the gentle way the brunet made his was up his arms and around his neck. When his eyes finally opened, they revealed an array of new feelings. One of which was determination. Kendall smirked confidently as his arms moved from Logan's waist. One of his hands found itself moving over the brunet's button down shirt until was resting on the area right above Logan's pectoral and under his collar bone. The other hand had a shorter trip as it rubbed Logan's stomach slowly. Logan seemed to arch into the touch and he began going to work with his own hands as he sift his fingers through the blond dark blond locks on the back of Kendall's head.

_ "We can party like the weekend_

_ You got me thinkin', we could be a thing, yea_

_ I know you know, I've got you heart pumpin'_

_ I know you know, we know we've got somethin'"_

_ "We could be onto something so good_

_ Tell me that you're mine_

_ I know you know, you've got my hears pumpin'_

_ I know you know, we know we've got somethin' right_

_ We're two of a kind_

_ So let's party like it's ninety-nine_

_ I know you know, you've got my heart pumpin'_

_ I know you know, we know we've got somethin',"_

As Kendall became more and more aware of the way Logan was gently massaging the back of his head, he also became less and less aware of his actions. Without thinking, the blond leaned down and placed a soft, chaste kiss on Logan's neck. His eyes shot open instantly after the action and he was about to release the brunet, but was startled by the soft moan that poured out of Logan's thin, pink lips. Kendall found the noise addicting and he once again lost control over his actions. He began to pepper more and more soft kisses to Logan's warm neck. He inhaled the brunet's scent and quickly went into sensory overload. Logan smelled so good. It must have been his body wash or something, because the smell somewhat resembled that of strawberries. Kendall was pulled from his thoughts as he felt Logan releasing his hold from around his neck. They slowly, yet reluctantly parted, shivering at the loss of warmth. The brunet turned slowly to once again lock his chocolate orbs with leaf-green irises.

_"Hey baby, you drive me crazy_

_It ain't about what you done for me lately_

_It's all about you, no lie it's the truth_

_Just wanna say I got a big time crush on you"_

_"I know you know_

_We could be somethin'_

_I know you know_

_We got somethin'"_

Neither made a move as they just stared at each other. Neither knew what to say as they just listened. For the first time since the song started, Logan began to actually interpret the lyrics. He flushed and looked away, breaking the eye contact, as the young, feminine voice finished off the short rap part of the song. He was deeply hoping Kendall wouldn't notice in the darkness of the room. Yet, Kendall didn't need the lights on to see that Logan was blushing. There was no way he could deny his attraction to Logan. He was smart yet playful, small yet strong, tough yet shy. But what pulled Kendall deeper into the brunet's trap more than anything was that beautiful pair of brown eyes. Kendall would do anything just to get the chance to stare at those alluring brown portals. They displayed an unfathomable amount of intelligence and innocence, a combination that was _the_ definition of Logan. At that moment, Kendall acted solely on instinct as he cut the short distance between himself and Logan. The sudden movement was enough to pull the brunet out of his senses. He looked up at Kendall with wide, questioning eyes as his body froze. The blond placed a hand on Logan's hip, smiling softly at the familiar warmth, and raised his other hand up to cup the young genius' cheek.

Logan felt his heart pounding through his chest. Was this really happening? Could there be another reason Kendall was slowly leaning closer to Logan's face? Kendall's eyes were closed as his lips were mere centimeters away from Logan's. They could feel the other's warm breath on their lips and they involuntarily shuddered at the slight tickle it brought. People continued to move and grind around them, now to a different, much more inappropriate rap song. But none of that mattered. For the time being, they were in their own little world, silently begging for what they knew to come to come faster. Kendall's lips never moved closed as he stayed the short distance from Logan's lips. The brunet was impatiently waiting for the friction, his breath hitched and heavy.

_'Goddamn it! Fine!' _he mentally yelled as he moved the rest of the distance and crashed his lips harshly up against Kendall's. A soft moan could be felt, rather than heard, from Kendall as they began to move in sync with each other. The kiss was soft and simple, a means of expressing their emotions while getting that intimate contact they desired. After what seemed like too short amount of time, they both found themselves reluctantly pulling back for air. They were panting, desperately trying to refill their lungs, as they stared at each other with half lidded eyes. A soft smile appeared slowly on their flushed cheeks. Logan was the first to speak.

"So…yea," he said lamely.

"Yea…," Kendall replied back. A silence made itself know once again as they continued to stare at each other. Suddenly, a loud high-pitched voice came out of nowhere, distracting the two teens as they turned to the side.

"Logan! Where the hell have you been? I thought you left me! Come on, if my dad gets home before me he's going to kill me!" the wavy-haired brunette screeched as she grabbed Logan's hand and dragged him away without a second thought. Logan yelped as he gave Kendall an apologetic smile. The blond chuckled at him and shook his head as he waved.

"Thanks for the ride Logan. Look like my dad isn't home yet," Camille cheered as she unbuckled her seatbelt and turned to the brunet next to her. Logan remained quiet as he stared off at the road in front of him.

"Logan?" Camille tried again. Again, she was met with silence as the other teen continued as if not having heard his name being called out.

"Logan."

"…"

"Logan!" Camille yelled as she slapped Logan's cheek forcefully. The genius jumped as he held a hand to his burning cheek.

"Son of a-, what was that for?"

"You wouldn't answer me and it was the only way to get your attention."

"Well you didn't have to slap me!"

"Sorry," the brunette shrugged her shoulders. "So what are you thinking about? You just stared off like a zombie the whole drive over here."

"Uh…nothing," Logan said as he blushed faintly. Camille rolled her eyes at her friend with a knowing smile on her face.

"You were thinking about Kendall weren't you?" she teased. Logan's face turned into one of surprise and slight embarrassment.

"How do you know Kendall?"

"What are you talking about? Everyone knows Kendall. He's the captain of the hockey team."

Logan's mouth dropped in bewilderment as his eyes bugged out comically. Camille couldn't help the laugh that escaped her lips as she reached over and closed Logan's mouth for him.

"I didn't know that! I just met him at the party."

"Really? Because you guys looked pretty… comfortable when I found you." The genius teen blushed at the comment.

"Whatever…we were just talking…,"

"Uh-huh, sure."

"It's true!"

"Alright! Calm down!"

Logan huffed and crossed his arms as he turned away from his energetic friend. After a few moments, the silence was broken by the sound of the car door opening and Logan turned to see his friend exiting the car.

"Bye Logan. Thanks for the ride."

"No problem. Thanks for inviting me."

"See, I knew you'd have fun. Especially with Kendall there to keep you busy," the brunette teased as he walked away.

"Shut up Camille!" Logan yelled out the window at his retreating friend. The girl continued to skip to her house as she yelled over her shoulder.

"Kendall and Logan sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g!"

Logan ignored his friend as he floored the gas and drove away quickly. He shook his head and let out a small laugh at how ridiculous it all was. As he neared his house, he couldn't help but to feel a sense of excitement wash over him. There was a hockey game this Tuesday and he couldn't wait to make a sudden appearance.

**And viola! This was pretty long for me. I usually can't stand to make anything this long, but if you've read my other one-shots, you'll see I'm starting to surprise myself when it come to the length of my stories *cough* "Past Demons" *cough*. So…yea! Of course, plese tell me what you think. Leave me a review? I really love your opinions on my writing, and they always make me extremely happy. I need happiness!**

**-Gohanrules out!**


End file.
